1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held soil tilling system and more particularly pertains to tilling the soil through the action of a hand-held beater with blades.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of soil tilling apparatuses of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, soil tilling apparatuses of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for tile purpose of tilling the soil through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,156 to Willis discloses a Garden Tool. U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,396 to Robichaux discloses a Hand Tiller Soil Cultivation System. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,722 to Torbet et al. discloses an Attachment for a Hand Mixer. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 283,292 to Ellis discloses an Eviscerating Tool Tip. U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,963 to Jerez discloses a Garden Cleaning Implement for Cutting/Macerating Weeds Above and Below Ground. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,617 to Haven discloses a Hand-Held Tiller Machine.
In this respect, the hand-held soil tilling system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of tilling the soil through the action of a hand-held beater with blades.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hand-held soil tilling system which can be used for tilling the soil through the action of a hand-held beater with blades. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.